The present invention relates to the securing together of articles and, more particularly, to fasteners and a method for securing together lines extending from articles or objects being secured.
In the prior art, the securing or locking of lines extending from objects or bundles to be secured, typically involve tying the lines together, as by tying a single or double knot or by tying a single knot and then tying a bow knot. Such tying processes consume time, are tedious, and are often difficult for persons such as persons with arthritis or other ailments, and young children. Further, such knots may become loosened and disengaged, thus creating problems such as the falling or dropping of objects, the tripping of a person on loose shoelaces, etc.
A fastener for securing shoe laces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,629 issued May 9, 1933 to Walty and entitled "Lace Fastener". The lace fastener includes an opening into which the laces are disposed in opposite directions. However, this device requires the single knot and bow knot to be tied around the lace fastener.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for securing together the lines extending from an object which does not require the tying of knots and which prevents the loosening of the lines during use of the object.